Sam knows
by deanlovescasforever
Summary: Sam knows that Dean likes Cas and he was going to make him admit to himself.


"Hey Dean, what do you think of Cas?" Sam asked as nonchalantly as he could. Dean practically choked on his beer.

"W-what? What the hell type of question is that?" Dean said with annoyance. Sam looked up at him, his suspicions confirmed.

"It's just a simple question," Sam said looking back down at his laptop. Dean rolled his eyes and went back to his beer. "It's just, I see the way you guys look at each other-" Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, slamming his beer down. Sam looked up at his angry older brother.

"Oh come on. You guys look at each other like you want to savor every minute of it. I always have to stop you before you jump each other right there and then." Sam shuddered at the thought. Dean began to laugh.

"You can't honestly think that I am gay for-"

"Oh, I don't just think, I know," Sam said, looking at Dean very seriously. "I'm not the only one. You don't think Ellen and Jo talked about it with me? That was most of the things we talked about." Dean looked taken aback.

"You honestly expect me to believe that? I think you have had too much to drink. Some how in your twisted, drunken mind you have convinced yourself that I, Dean 'lady's-man' Winchester, am gay for my angel buddy, Cas"

"Dean, I haven't had anything to drink and I'm not lying," Sam stood up. "You are just too much I denial to admit it." Sam crossed his arms and gave Dean his classic bitch face. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're delusional," Dean said, grabbing his jacket.

"Am I?" Sam asked defensively.

"Yes, you are," Dean said grabbing his keys.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, surprised. "To a bar. At least there, I am not wrongly accused of being gay for a friggin' angel." Dean stormed off, slamming the door behind him angrily. Dean got into his "baby", angrily slammed the door, and started to drive to the nearest bar. _What did Sam know?_ Dean thought to himself. _I'm not gay for Cas. Hell no. Why would I be gay for him? I mean, it's not like he has the most beautiful eyes I've seen or that he licks in lips in the hottest way possible. Wait. What? I did not just think that. _Dean shook his head, as if that would make the thoughts go away.

He finally made it to the bar and sat down. He ordered a beer and put his head in his hands. Just then, he heard wings flapping next to him. He sighed and looked over. Cas was sitting there, staring at Dean with his perfect blue eyes.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said. Dean looked back at him.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" Dean asked. Cas tilted his head.

"Sam told me that you wished to speak with me," Cas said, confused. Dean sighed loudly.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch," Dean said under his breath. Cas furrowed his brows.

"Did you not ask to speak with me?" Cas asked. Dean looked at Cas.

"No, I didn't." Dean said. Cas frowned.

"I-I don't understand," Cas tilted his head yet agian. _It's adorable when he does that _ Dean thought. Dean yet again shook his head, as if it would make the thought go away. Dean laughed bitterly.

"Sam thinks that I-" Dean stopped mid sentence when he realized what he was saying. Cas furrowed his brows.

"Thinks that you what, Dean?" Dean shook his head.

"Nothing, Cas. Nothing," Dean said, taking a sip of his beer.

"I still don't understand why Sam told me to come here when you don't need to speak with me."

"It doesn't matter, Cas. Just let it go," Dean said with annoyance in his voice. He was going to kill Sam.

"Do you wish me to leave?" Cas asked. Dean could hear the disappointment in his voice. Dean looked in to his blue eyes.

"No, man. I can have a drinking buddy." Dean smiled and ordered Cas a beer. Cas smiled and licked his lips._ Damn_ thought Dean. _Maybe I am a little gay for Cas...Just a little! Maybe. _Cas got his beer and took a sip. _ I mean sure he did have perfectly blue eyes, amazing sex hair, but his nose...oh who am i kidding this mans face is gorgeous. There is also the fact that this man would die for me and that he raised me out if hell. Also, that he is one of the most amazing and caring person I've ever met. Oh god, I might be in love with him. Wait. What? Noooo. Me, Dean Winchester, in love with a guy? I mean I guess he's not really a guy he's an angel, but still I'm_-but his thoughts were interrupted by Cas calling his name.

"Dean? Hello?" Cas looked at him with a confused and concerned face. Dean shook his head.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking," Dean said,trying to not get lost in Cas's eyes.

"Thinking about what? If I might ask." Cas looked at Dean with his soft blue eyes and Dean melted.

"You." He hadn't even meant to say it, but he was so lost in Cas's eyes that he didn't know what he was saying.

"What about me?" Cas asked._Screw it _Dean thought.

"How perfect you are and how you're eyes are two perfect pools of blue. How you never brush your hair but it manages to look so hot. How you're nose is the perfect size. How you would do anything for me and how you are the most amazing and caring person I ever met..." Dean drifted off._ Did I really just say that? _There was not a doubt in Dean's mind that all that was true, but he couldn't believe that he had actually said it. _Maybe I'm drunk..._ He stopped thinking and looked up at Cas to see his reaction. Cas's lips were parted and he was staring at Dean with so much shock and love that Dean thought he might melt. He looked down at his lips. Those lips that he had dreamt of kissing for he doesn't even know how long.  
Without even thinking about it, Dean leaned in and crushed his lips on Cas's. The angel tensed up, unprepared for what was happening. But after a few seconds he melted into the kiss and kissed the hunter back. Dean pulled back panting.

"You have no idea how good that felt to finally do that," Dean breathed, staring into two perfect pools of blue. Cas smiled.

"I think I have an idea."

"Let's get out of here," Dean said with a smile. He put some money on the bar and left hand in hand with Cas. Maybe Sam was right after all.


End file.
